Baby Blues
by iTarundoru
Summary: In which there is babysitting and Yamamoto finds an interesting new way to shut Gokudera up.


I have no idea where this came from, I just wrote it while at the same time I was typing up a different story.

I don't even ship this pairing but it just... happened. I guess this technically makes this the first 8059 fic I've ever read? Funny.

* * *

There is a baby clinging to his leg.

Ordinarily this wouldn't have bothered Gokudera very much, he's already surrounded by plenty of babies in his everyday life after all, but the difference this time is that it is not one of those babies who can speak fluently and beat the hell out of him without even breaking a sweat but a normal, dribbling toddler (no, not Lambo either) who is staring up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

Gokudera stares back in confusion.

There is also the fact that this is Yamamoto's house and as far as he can remember the baseball freak doesn't have any little siblings or illegitimate children. Like always he had let himself into the sushi shop to be greeted by an over enthusiastic Yamamoto's father before being directed upstairs and now there was a baby clinging to his leg.

Fortunately Yamamoto takes that opportunity to appear and his face lights up when he catches sight of the two of them, though Gokudera isn't sure who he is more pleased to see.

"What is this?" Gokudera asks as the other as he stoops down to extract the baby's fingers from their tight grip on the Italian's jeans.

"Oh, this is my cousin's baby. Her name is Aiko, isn't she cute?" Yamamoto takes hold of one of the little girl's hands and uses it to wave at Gokudera.

"You brought me here to _babysit_? I thought we were supposed to be studying?" Not that he really needed to, he just had nothing better to do since the Tenth was busy doing something (something very important no doubt) else today.

"I thought we could do both," Yamamoto looks bashful and rubs at the back of his neck, "How hard can it be?"

* * *

Very hard is the answer to that question, as they found out shortly afterwards.

"Can you shut her up!" Gokudera has both hands over his ears but not even that can block out the siren like wailing, far too loud for such a small body he thinks, that is piercing his skull. Their school books are between them but they are unopened and he doesn't think either of them have so much as glanced in their direction since they were put down.

"I don't know what she wants! She doesn't need changing and she's not interested in any of her toys." Yamamoto is waving a rattle ineffectively in front of Aiko's face who isn't paying the blindest bit of notice and is waving her arms and legs around. One of her flailing limbs catches the end of the rattle and knocks it out of Yamamoto's grasp. It smacks Gokudera in the forehead.

Gokudera lets out a growl but before he is able to start with the threats or the beating of the black haired boy they are interrupted by the sound of laughter and both look around.

"Hey look, she laughed," Yamamoto observes, picking up the rattle again.

"If you think I'm going to let you do that again just to make a baby laugh…" Gokudera grabs hold of a fistful the other's jumper and drags him forward, teeth bared in a snarl.

The crying resumes at a ear splitting decibel.

"Now look what you did! You scared her."

Gokudera releases his hold in favour of covering his ears again, scowling darkly.

* * *

"I think she's hungry," Yamamoto states a short while later when they have once again run out of options on what she might want. He looks over at Gokudera, raising his eyebrows significantly.

"Well don't look at _me_ I'm not a girl you know!" The Italian splutters and Yamamoto rolls his eyes.

"Her _bottle_. Go fetch it, it's in with the rest of her things."

Stomping to his feet he heads over to the bag of things that Aiko's mother had left behind and starts riffling his way through. Changes of clothes. Nappies. Toys. Something sticky and disgusting that he doesn't want to try and identify. Ah, a bottle of premade formula.

Heading back over to the screaming infant he hands the bottle to Yamamoto who all but shoves it into her mouth. The yelling stops instantly.

Gokudera sighs in relief even though his ears are still ringing from the noise and slumps down in one of the chairs. They both watch as she drinks contentedly then, before she has even finished it, falls asleep and the bottle falls from her suddenly slack grasp.

"I'll go and put her to bed." Picking up the little girl Yamamoto leaves the room, humming some nonsense lullaby under his breath.

Silence reigns at last.

* * *

Five minutes pass.

Gokudera stops pacing the room and throws himself down on the other's bed, glaring up at the ceiling and letting out an annoyed huff. This was not the reason he had come here, if he had wanted to be by himself he would have stayed at home.

Ten minutes.

Finally Gokudera gets to his feet and stomps out to go and find the stupid baseball freak. He finds him in what must be Yamamoto's father's room where there is a crib set up for the baby, cradling Aiko gently with a goofy (in Gokudera's opinion) look on his face.

"Are you done yet? I didn't come here for you to lavish all your attention on someone else!" That comes out sounding wrong and Gokudera realises that almost as soon as he sees the smile working it's way onto Yamamoto's face.

Placing Aiko gently back down into her bed he turns and leaves the room, shutting the door carefully behind him. He laughs at the expression on Gokudera's face, reaching out to hook his fingers in the other's belt loops so that he can yank him forwards, and speaks in a tone that sounds far too amused for Gokudera's liking.

"Are you jealous of a baby Ha-ya-to~?"

The Italian bristles heatedly at the name, letting out an angry sounding hiss and all but baring his teeth like some kind of wild animal and briefly Yamamoto wonders whether Gokudera has been taking tips from Uri or whether it is true that pets tend to take after their owners. "Don't call me that, baseball freak."

"Why not Ha-ya-to~?" Yamamoto grins as he stretches out the name deliberately again, watching in amusement as the familiar fire that he has grown to love flares up in the other's eyes. He slides his hands around so that they slip into the other's back pockets, hauling him closer and ignoring the way that Gokudera predictably tries to wriggle his way free. "We are dating aren't we? After this it's almost like we're married."

"When did we ever decide that?" He squawks indignantly, eyes wide. Just because he no longer tries to beat the smiling idiot to a pulp whenever he sees him and just because sometimes he hangs around with the other when he has nothing better to do it doesn't mean that they are dating. It doesn't even make them friends.

"Shh, you'll wake the baby." Yamamoto deftly ignores the other's protests in a way that he has gotten rather good at by now.

"I will _break_ your arms if you don't-"

"Ah~ So noisy." The black haired youth interrupts, shaking his head slowly. His tone has taken a low, husky note that Gokudera has to pretend doesn't send a jolt of something straight down his spine. "I think I'll have to find a way to shut you up."

The other's face is slowly inching closer and closer and Gokudera summons the worst glare that he can manage, trying not to go cross eyed from their proximity.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you tr-mmph!"

Yamamoto pulls back after a moment, a smug look on his face and a triumphant smile playing on the corners of his lips. That was easy. Letting go of the silver haired male he hot foots it out of the room as quick as he can, laughing as he goes.

Gokudera stands frozen in place for a moment before he spits out the pacifier that has been shoved in his mouth and tears off after him.

"You are so _dead_."

* * *

...I don't know either.


End file.
